The Boy at the Back
by Vangelaire
Summary: Harry, seorang pemuda yang memiliki kelebihan untuk mengetahui perasaan orang hanya dengan melihatnya. Suatu ketika, malam pesta dansa membuatnya tidak bisa melihat perasaan seseorang. RnR? I'll be very happy! :D


**"The Boy at the Back"**

**Disclaimer : "Harry Potter" milik J.K Rowling**

**Warning : Out of Character, Slash, Typos**

**Author's note : Nyaa~! Sampai di cerita saya yang ketuju ^^/ Makasih banget yang udah susah-payah mau kesini :D Tentang cerita satu ini, saya bingung gara-gara ceritanya yang malah melenceng dari tema awal, tapi gapapalah XD *ditimpukin* Nah, semoga para readers memahami cerita Vang :) Happy Reading! :D**

** Salam ganyang Vang :D**

**Summary : Harry, seorang pemuda yang memiliki kelebihan untuk mengetahui pikiran orang hanya dengan melihatnya. Suatu ketika, malam pesta dansa membuatnya tidak bisa melihat perasaan seseorang dengan melepas alat bantu pengelihatannya. RnR? I'll be very happy! :D**

Harry berada dalam kelasnya, ia menatap keadaan sekitarnya, sunyi, sepi. Tidak ada siapapun disana, kecuali Harry. Harry menghela nafas lega, ia datang sangat pagi. Harry melangkah memasuki kelasnya yang hening. Melewati barisan depan dan tengah, karena ia selalu duduk di bagian pojok—belakang.

Harry adalah orang terpandai di angkatannya. Harry kelas satu SMA. Walaupun Harry sudah menginjak pada umur limabelas tahun, wajahnya masih seperti anak umur sembilan tahun. Mungkin wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil. Harry mengeluarkan buku IPA dari dalam tasnya, pelajaran kesukaannya. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman, mencari bagian yang ingin diketahuinya. Harry sudah banyak mendapatkan penghargaan, karena ia jenius, teman-teman banyak mendekatinya.

Harry sudah cukup nyaman dengan keadaan saat ini, ia selalu mengikuti arus yang membawanya kesana-kemari. Kursi sebelah Harry—kosong, ia tidak dapat teman sebangku, karena saat pertamakali masuk juga, muridnya berjumlah ganjil. Tetapi itu bukan masalah bagi Harry. Karena wajah Harry yang begitu tampan tapi imut, membuatnya banyak digemari, termasuk anak kelas sebelah yang selalu mencegat Harry di kala ia ingin memasuki kelas.

Itulah penyebabnya ia selalu datang pagi. Terkadang, Neville dan Ron datang kepadanya, mengajaknya bermain dan menanyakan soal pelajaran atau mengajak Harry pergi ke kantin. Harry tidak pernah ke kantin sama sekali, ia malas pergi kesana karena keadaan yang terlalu berisik dan padat akan murid-murid lainnya. Harry selalu membawa bekal, bekal yang dimasaknya seorang diri. Selain kejeniusan Harry, ada kelebihan lain yang ada dalam dirinya. Ia bisa membaca perasaan dan apa yang dipikirkan orang hanya dengan melihatnya. Harry tidak pernah memberitahukan ini pada teman atau orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, karena takut jika ia memberitahukan ini pada orang lain, teman-teman akan menjauhinya.

Harry mencoba untuk membaca suasana saat ini, memang Harry jadi agak diam karena tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara, tapi, jika ia diajak bicara oleh orang lain, Harry adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Suasana saat ini—nyaman tentunya. Harry menoleh karena ia mendengar suara pintu kelas yang dibuka, dan seorang pemuda berdiri di ambangnya. Pemuda tampan itu melihat sekeliling kelas lalu bertemu mata dengan Harry yang sedang duduk di deretan paling pojok belakang, pemuda itu menghampiri Harry.

"Kau—kelas berapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Kelas satu." jawab Harry. Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan Harry itu menelan ludahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kau yakin? Lahir tahun berapa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"1986..." jawab Harry lagi. Pemuda itu menyernyitkan dahinya. "Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Harry polos.

"Aku Draco, Draco Lucius Malfoy, mulai hari ini, aku sekolah disini, dan kau?" kata Draco.

"Aku Harry James Potter." mereka berjabatan tangan sampai Harry melepaskan tangannya.

"Kursi sebelahmu kosong, Harry?"tanya Draco sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada di sebelah kanan Harry.

"Yeah." kata Harry sambil menggeser tasnya lalu mempersilahkan Draco duduk. Draco menaruh tasnya lalu menatap Harry dari atas sampai bawah. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya berwarna hijau yang sangat terang seperti senter yang berada dalam kegelapan, dan kacamata bulat yang lensanya kelihatan sangat tebal. Harry mengenakan kemeja abu dengan jas panjang berwarna hitam, seragam sekolah ini.

"Kau muda sekali," kata Draco sambil menatap Harry. Harry melirik Draco, "Aku baru lihat orang semuda kau, Harry." tambah Draco.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih." kata Harry sambil tersenyum, pipinya merona merah. Senyumannya yang indah membuat Draco ingin mengenal Harry lebih jauh.

"Harry, kau datang pagi sekali? Dimana Rumahmu?" tanya Draco.

"Hm, tidak jauh dari sini, sih, di sebelah Sekolah ini." jawab Harry.

Draco mengangguk, kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan lain. "Apa yang kau baca, Harry?"

"Ini—IPA."

"Kau suka IPA?"

"Yeah."

"Lalu, apakah kau punya musuh disini?"

"Setahuku tidak."

"Menurutmu, bagaimana keadaan sekolah ini?"

"Sekolah yang cukup ramai dan—luas, karena aku _homeschooling_ dari dulu." kata Harry. Draco mengangguk paham. "Kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Harry.

"Aku dari Wales, hanya saja, aku pindah ke London karena keinginan orangtuaku." jawab Draco. Harry mengangguk sambil menatap wajah Draco. Draco sedang senang saat ini.

"Kau senang, Draco?" tanya Harry. Draco mengangguk sambil tersenyum,

"Yah, walaupun aku baru mengenalmu sebentar, aku merasa senang, sepertinya kau teman yang baik, Harry." jawab Draco. Harry tersenyum dengan lebar. Draco menatap wajah Harry lagi, bulu matanya sangat lentik dan tebal juga pipinya yang kelihatan sangat empuk dan lembut.

**vVv**

**Satu bulan kemudian...**

Harry menatap papan tulis yang ada di depannya dengan mata kosong, ia masih ingat betul insiden minggu lalu yang membuat Harry dan Draco 'tidak sengaja' berciuman. Saat itu Harry sedang berguling-guling di atas matras olahraga, tiba-tiba, Draco didorong oleh temannya tepat diatas Harry dan bibir Draco juga tepat diatas bibir Harry. Harry sempat marah saat itu, tapi sekarang mereka sudah berbaikan. Harry bingung saat itu, yang dipikirkan Draco adalah Harry, untuk apa Draco memikirkannya? pikir Harry.

Harry melirik McGonagall, guru Seni Budayanya yang sedang menerangkan dansa, ada pikiran dalam gurunya. Beliau sedang memikirkan dekorasi pesta dansa, akan ada pesta dansa nanti. Mata Harry membesar. Sebenarnya McGonagall sudah memberitahu pada semua murid akan ada pesta dansa besok malam, tapi Harry malah melamun, makanya ia tidak dengar.

_'Pesta dansa?'_ batin Harry.

"_The Boy at the Back! _ Maju ke depan!" teriak McGonagall sambil menunjuk ke arah Harry. Mata Harry membesar, terkejut dengan perintah McGonagall karena dari tadi ia terus melamun. "Ayo Potter, maju." tambahnya setengah berteriak. Dengan ragu, Harry keluar dari tempat duduknya sambil melirik Draco. Draco memperagakan bahasa tubuh, ia menunjuk McGonagall lalu memperagakan dansa singkat. Harry mengangguk sambil melangkah ke depan.

"Baiklah, perhatikan anak-anak! Potter akan memperagakan cara berdansa yang baik!" teriak McGonagall.

"Tapi saya tidak bisa berdansa, Prof." kata Harry sambil menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau pasti bisa, Potter, ikuti iramaku dengan tepat dan baik." bela McGonagall. Harry mengernyitkan dahinya. McGonagall meletakkan lengan Harry di pinggangnya dan lengan yang satu di pundaknya, McGonagall mulai memberi irama. Harry hanya mengikutinya saja, dansanya bersama McGonagall sangatlah indah. Walaupun Harry hanya melihat langkah-langkah berdansa dengan membacanya, ia sudah bisa memperagakannya dengan sempurna.

Setelah praktek dansa Harry dan McGonagall selesai, seluruh murid-murid yang ada di kelas bertepuk tangan sambil berteriak-teriak heboh.

"Potter, kau berdansa dengan sangat hebat! Kalian patut meniru Potter!" kata McGonagall senang. Harry hanya tersenyum lebar dengan pipinya yang merona merah. "Terimakasih banyak, Potter." tambah McGonagall. Harry tersenyum sambil membungkukan dirinya lalu melangkah berbalik ke tempat duduknya.

"Kau sangat hebat, Harry." puji Draco.

"Terimakasih." kata Harry sambil tersenyum dengan pipi yang masih merona merah.

**Teng! Teng! Teng!**

"Harry! Tadi itu kau brilian sekali!" puji Neville setengah berteriak. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berdansa sepertimu!" tambahnya.

"Ah, Neville, tentu saja kau bisa jika latihan terus-menerus. Kau tidak seburuk itu." Harry balik memuji. Kini wajah Neville berwarna merah jambu karena tersipu.

"Kau kursus dimana, Harry?" tanya Ron keheranan lalu berdecak kagum.

"Aku hanya membaca bukunya, kok, itu saja." jawab Harry sambil tersenyum. Ron tercengang mendengar perkataan Harry.

"Apa?" teriak Ron dengan mulut yang menganga. "Neville, sepertinya aku akan pingsan, ayo, antarkan aku ke kantin!" tambah Ron menarik Neville. Neville menyernyitkan dahinya kebingungan, apa hubungan mau pingsan dengan kantin? pikirnya. Harry terkekeh kecil. Dari belakang, Draco menghampiri Harry dan menepok pundaknya.

"Harry, maukah kau mengantarku keliling Sekolah ini? Aku tidak pernah berkeliling sebelumnya." kata Draco. Harry mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekalian aku juga ingin berkeliling." kata Harry. Draco dan Harry melangkah keluar kelas bersama-sama.

**vVv**

"Nah, disana ada Lab. Biologi, disana Lab. Bahasa dan Komputer." kata Harry sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ruangan yang ada diseberangnya.

"Hm, benar apa katamu, Harry, sekolah ini memang luas." kata Draco sambil menatap Harry. Harry menatap Draco, yang dipikirkan Draco—apa? Dia ingin dansa bersama Harry? Mata Harry membesar, bagaimana caranya?

"Em, ya—begitulah." kata Harry ragu. Detak jantungnya berdebar kencang begitu mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Draco.

"Harry." sahut Draco. Harry mengangkat alisnya, "Kau akan berdansa bersama siapa?" tanya Draco.

"Entahlah..." jawab Harry ragu. Draco mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dari belakang Harry, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang menghampirinya dan memeluknya sambil berteriak-teriak dengan sangat kencang.

"Harry! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" kata Ginny. Ginny adalah anak kelas sebelah yang sangat mengagumi Harry.

"Eh? Ehm, iya, Ginny." kata Harry sesak. Berusaha untuk melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Ginny.

"Harry, kau akan menemaniku di pesta dansa nanti 'kan?" tanya Ginny memohon.

"Memangnya nanti akan ada pesta dansa?" tanya Harry.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kalian belum diberitahukan Prof. McGonagall?" tanya Ginny sambil melepas pelukannya. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pesta dansanya diadakan nanti malam!" bisik Ginny. "Tema dari pesta adalah _Back to the Past." _tambahnya. Harry mengangguk paham.

"Kenapa Prof. McGonagall belum memberitahukan soal ini, ya?" pikir Harry sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tadi Prof. sudah memberitahu, kau saja yang tidak dengar." kata Draco santai.

"Ah! Daripada itu, kau akan pergi bersamaku 'kan Harry?" tanya Ginny lagi.

"Eh, Ehm. Baiklah." jawab Harry ragu sambil menyernyitkan dahinya. Harry tidak akan bisa berdansa dengan Draco, karena ia adalah laki-laki.

"Terimakasih Harry!" teriak Ginny sambil memeluk Harry lagi. Harry mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Draco menghela nafas kekecewaan, Harry meliriknya. Tentu saja, Draco ingin berdansa dengan Harry.

_'Draco aneh, kalau ingin berdansa denganku bagaimana caranya?'_ batin Harry.

"Harry, jangan lupa datang pukul tujuh malam, ok? Kita akan makan malam dan berlatih dansa terlebih dahulu." kata Ginny. Harry mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ok." kata Harry. Ginny berlari menjauhi Harry dan Draco sambil berteriak-teriak jika ia akan berdansa bersama Harry. Harry menghela nafas lega lalu menoleh ke Draco. "Nah, Draco, kau akan bersama siapa nanti?" tanya Harry.

Draco menyernyitkan dahinya, "Bersama Astoria mungkin?" jawabnya.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke kelas." sahut Harry sambil melangkah pergi. Draco mengikutinya.

Harry menjadi ikut prihatin dengan keinginan Draco untuk berdansa bersamanya. Harry ingin berbuat baik padanya, tapi bagaimana caranya? Harry sedang berpikir saat ini, bagaimana ia bisa berdansa bersama dua orang sekaligus dalam waktu yang sama dan orang yang berbeda? Harry punya ide.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Jam pelajaran sudah habis, sebagian besar dari murid-murid tetap tinggal di Sekolah untuk menunggu datangnya pesta dansa dan sebagian lagi pulang untuk mengambil kostum.

"Kau tetap disini, Harry?" tanya Draco sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Yeah, kau tidak?" tanya Harry. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus mengambil kostum dulu di rumah." jawab Draco. Harry mengangguk paham. "Oh, Harry, kau tidak bosan duduk di belakang?" tanya Draco sambil melirik tempat duduknya bersama Harry yang ada di pojok—belakang.

Harry menoleh ke arah tempat duduknya, "Tidak." katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." sahut Draco sambil melambaikan tangannya. Harry balas melambaikan tangannya. Ia melihat Draco dari belakang, perasaan Draco saat ini—tunggu, tidak mungkin... Mata Harry membesar, tidak percaya akan perasaan Draco saat ini, Harry dan Draco baru berteman selama satu bulan, tidak mungkin. Harry menyesali perbuatannya karena ia telah membaca perasaan Draco tadi, sekarang itu bukan kejutan lagi. Harry akan berusaha untuk tidak membaca pikiran orang sembarangan. Dia—

"Harry!" sahut Ron dari belakang sambil menepok pundaknya. Harry terkejut dan hampir terlonjak. "Melamun lagi, Harry?" tanya Ron.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah, tidak..." kata Harry.

"Yang benar, Harry?" tanya Ron sambil mengerling. Harry menyernyitkan dahinya, tumben Ron mengerling seperti itu.

Neville melangkah menghampiri Ron dan Harry yang sedang bercakap-cakap di depan gerbang kelas. "Ada apa, Ron? Apakah, Harry sedang jatuh cinta?" canda Neville sambil menepok-nepok punggung Harry.

"Tidak," cela Harry. "Sudahlah, teman-teman." tambahnya sambil melangkah memasuki kelas dan duduk di kursinya. Ron dan Neville mengikutinya.

"_The Boy at the Back _akan jadi julukanmu, Harry." kata Ron sambil tersenyum. Harry mendengus kecil.

"Hah, benarkah?" kata Harry santai. "Oh iya, kalian tidak pulang?" tambahnya. Ron dan Neville menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kami sudah membawa kostum, Harry. Kau beruntung memiliki teman seperti kami yang akan menjagamu." canda Ron sambil merangkul Neville dan keduanya tersenyum lebar.

"Yeah." kata Harry ikutan tersenyum. "Kalian akan berdansa bersama siapa nanti?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Aku bersama Luna, dan Ron bersama Hermione." jawab Neville. "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Aku—Ginny." jawab Harry. "Oh ya, temanya 'kan seperti zaman dahulu, bagaimana dengan kostum kalian? Aku ingin lihat." sahut Harry sambil tersenyum. Ron dan Neville saling menatap lalu menyeringai.

"Lihat saja nanti, Harry." kata Ron dan Neville berbarengan. Harry mendengus.

"Bajunya sebagus apa sih?" canda Harry.

"Kau akan tahu, Harry." kata Ron.

**vVv**

Malam datang. Harry sudah mengganti pakaiannya, Ginny menyuruhnya datang pukul tujuh, padahal pestanya baru akan mulai pukul sembilan malam dan akan berakhir pukul tiga pagi. Karena mereka akan latihan dansa dan makan malam lebih dahulu. Harry sudah punya rencana, bagaimana ia akan berdansa dengan Ginny dan Draco.

Harry melirik keadaan sekitarnya, ramai, karena Ginny memohon pada Harry untuk menunggunya di depan kelas. Harry duduk di kursi depan kelasnya sambil membaca 'tata cara berdansa bagi seorang gadis' sesekali ia mempraktekannya dan membacanya ulang.

Dari kejauhan, dilihatnya Ginny yang mengenakan gaun berwarna biru muda. Harry menutup buku yang tadi ia baca lalu melangkah kedalam kelas dan menaruhnya di dalam tas.

"Harry!" teriak Ginny sambil menghampiri Harry lalu memeluknya. "Kau terlihat sangat tampan!" tambahnya sambil mencubiti pipi Harry.

"Terimakasih, Ginny, kau juga terlihat—cantik." puji Harry. Pipi Ginny langsung merona merah malu-malu. Harry mendengus sambil menarik tangan Ginny.

"Ayo, kita latihan dansa dulu." ajak Harry. Ginny mengikutinya. Harry mulai mempraktekan dansanya, diletakkannya tangan Harry di pinggang Ginny dan satunya di pundak Ginny. Harry mulai memberi irama dan berdansa. Kemahiran Harry membuat Ginny sangat gugup dan ragu, walaupun begitu, Ginny juga mahir berdansa. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk berdansa dengan Harry yang mungkin hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Maka dari itu, Ginny berusaha untuk berdansa sebaik mungkin.

Harry juga senang berdansa dengan Ginny karena Ginny pandai mengikuti irama. Setelah cukup lama Harry dan Ginny latihan, Harry mengajak Ginny untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu. Ginny menyetujuinya.

"Kau berdansa dengan hebat, Ginny." puji Harry sambil tersenyum. Pipi Ginny merona merah lalu menutupi wajahnya.

"Te, terimakasih, Harry, kau juga." Ginny balik memuji sambil terus menutupi wajahnya.

Harry mendengus kecil, "Jangan tutupi wajahmu, Ginny, kecantikanmu akan terhalang." kata Harry sambil meletakkan tangan Ginny di meja. Yang tadinya tangan Ginny ada diatas wajahnya . Mendengarnya membuat Ginny berteriak histeris, pipinya merona seperti melepuh. "Mau pesan apa?" tanya Harry.

"Ehm, sama sepertimu saja, Harry." jawab Ginny lalu menghela nafas. Berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah." kata Harry. Suasana malam ini sangat menyenangkan, Harry memiliki perasaan baik malam ini. Disaat malam berdansa dengan Ginny, dan di pagi-pagi buta, ia akan berdansa bersama Draco.

**vVv**

Pukul sembilan malam, Harry dan Ginny sudah ada di posisinya. Harry melihat ada Draco bersama Astoria yang sedang menatapnya di seberang. Harry tersenyum, Draco balik tersenyum. Harry melihat keadaan sekitarnya lagi, dilihatnya Filch berlari tergopoh-gopoh untuk menyiapkan _speaker_ dan _mic_ yang akan digunakan McGonagall. Dilihatnya juga Ron dan Neville menggunakan jas hitam dan kemeja abu. Pakaian yang sama, Harry terkekeh, '_ternyata itu baju mereka' _batin Harry

"Nah! Bagi para kontestan! Silahkan maju!" teriak McGonagall. Harry dan Ginny termasuk kontestan, Draco dan Astoria juga. Selain mereka, ada Cho bersama Cedric dan Hermione dan Ron. Mereka melangkah perlahan ke arah panggung lalu menaiki tangga.

"Terimakasih bagi para kontestan yang sudah terpilih, pesta dansa tahunan dibuka!" teriak McGonagall. Murid-murid bertepuk tangan sambil berteriak heboh. Musik mulai diputar dan kontestan juga murid-murid lainnya mulai berdansa.

Setelah cukup lama berdansa, para kontestan turun dari panggung. Sudah tengah malam, Harry melihat arlojinya lalu menghampiri Ginny.

"Ginny, terimakasih untuk dansa hari ini, kau terlihat sangat cantik dan berbakat. Aku akan keluar dari pesta dansa ini dulu, sampai besok." kata Harry sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari meninggalkan aula.

"Sampai jumpa, Harry! Terimakasih untuk hari ini!" teriak Ginny sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ginny merasa sangat senang hari ini. Harry berlari keluar aula lalu memasuki kelas dan menutup pintunya.

"Ehm, Ginny, kau lihat Harry?" tanya Draco menghampiri Ginny.

"Harry pulang lebih awal katanya, aku tidak tahu kenapa." jawab Ginny sambil meneguk minumannya. "Kau mau minum, Draco?" tambahnya.

"Ehm, terimakasih." jawab Draco sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. Draco melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, bergaun merah api, dan wajahnya yang ditutupi dengan topeng menghampirinya. Semua mata memandang ke arah gadis itu, sebagian dari mereka berbisik dan berdecak kagum. Gadis itu ada di hadapannya, Draco terpesona melihatnya. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Draco.

Draco menggenggam tangan gadis itu, entah kenapa ia merasakan hal yang sama pada saat pertama kali Harry menjabat tangannya. Gadis itu mulai berdansa, Draco mengikutinya. Gadis itu berdansa dengan sangat indah, semua orang yang sedang berpesta berdecak kagum pada Draco dan gadis itu. Draco juga merasakan jika dansa gadis ini dengan Harry sangat persis, bahkan Draco merasa jika ia sedang berdansa bersama Harry.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, lagu terhenti. Draco dan gadis itu menghentikan dansanya. Semua murid bertepuk tangan sambil bersorak heboh. Draco menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya pergi menjauhi aula. Draco berhenti di depan kelasnya, gadis itu mengikutinya.

"Maaf, tetapi aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan Harry jika kau ada di dekatku." kata Draco tegas. "Sebenarnya, kau siapa?" tanyanya.

"Jika kau adalah teman baik Harry, kau pasti tahu." jawab gadis itu. Draco menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu? Aku ingin tahu sesuatu." kata Draco sambil menyentuh pipi gadis—yang—misterius itu. Gadis itu diam saja. Draco mendekati gadis itu lalu mengecup bibirnya. Perasaan yang Draco rasakan—Harry. Dia adalah Harry, hanya ciuman Harry yang bisa membuatnya merasa tenang dan senang. "Harry..." gumam Draco. Ia membuka topeng itu, ada Harry disana, dengan mata **biru**. Draco mendengus.

"Harry, untuk apa kau menyamar?" tanya Draco.

"Aku tahu jika kau ingin berdansa denganku." jawab Harry. "Karena aku adalah laki-laki, tidak mungkin aku berdansa dengan laki-laki juga, makanya..." tambahnya.

Draco terkekeh, "Harry, kau kasihan padaku atau kau memang ingin dansa denganku?" tanyanya lagi. Harry menyernyitkan dahinya lalu menghela nafas.

"Dua-duanya." jawab Harry polos. Draco mendengus kecil. Harry terlihat sangat cantik malam ini, lebih cantik dari perempuan asli malah. Dengan gaun berwarna merah api yang menyala, rambut hitam panjang dan bergelombang. Draco tersenyum pada Harry.

"Apa yang kau gunakan di matamu yang jadi biru , Harry? Lensa kontak?" tanya Draco. Harry mengangguk. "Jangan gunakan itu, kau terllihat bagus dengan warna hijau." tambah Draco sambil melepaskan lensa kontak Harry. Pipi Harry merona merah seketika.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat sekarang." kata Harry sambil meraba-raba. Draco menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa, Harry, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai kelas untuk mengambil kacamata." kata Draco sambil mengelus rambut Harry yang masih ditutupi _wig. _Harry mengikuti arah Draco berjalan dan sampailah di kelas.

"Kau yakin sudah sampai?" tanya Harry ragu. Penglihatannya buruk sekali. "Kok gelap?" tambahnya.

"Aku ingin melihat warna matamu tanpa kacamata dalam kegelapan, Harry." kata Draco. Pipi Harry merona merah lagi. "Buka matamu." tambah Draco. Harry membuka kedua matanya perlahan, sangat buram, Harry tidak bisa melihat wajah Draco. Ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Draco tanpa kacamata atau alat bantu lihat yang lainnya.

"Draco?" Harry meraba-raba lagi.

"Aku ada disini, Harry." kata Draco sambil menatap Harry. Matanya benar-benar bersinar dalam kegelapan. "Harry, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." kata Draco. Nadanya sangat serius, membuat Harry gugup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harry.

"Aku selalu menantikan kedatangan pemuda sepertimu. Saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa sangat senang, dan sampai sekarang, menurutku kau adalah kebahagiaanku, Harry." kata Draco. Jantung Harry berdetak dengan kencang. "_I love you, Harry." _tambah Draco. Harry tercengang mendengarnya, perasaan Draco siang sebelum pesta dansa saat ia melambaikan tangannya pada Harry benar. Harry sangat tidak percaya dengan keadaan ini.

Setelah menghela nafas, Harry tersenyum. "_If you love me, I love you too."_ katanya. Harry memeluk Draco, Draco balas pelukannya. Lalu mereka mengecup bibir satu sama lain, menyatukan perasaan yang ada. Setelah itu, mereka terkekeh kecil dan melempar senyum.

Setelah Harry mengganti pakaian dan memakai kacamatanya kembali, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke aula. Walaupun Ginny sempat kaget karena tadi Harry bilang sudah mau pulang tapi itu tidak masalah, Ginny memakluminya. Di akhir acara, Harry mendapat penghargaan sebagai murid yang bisa berdansa dengan sempurna, julukannya sebagai '_The Boy at the Back'_ semakin terkenal ke seluruh bagian Sekolah. Hari ini Harry sangat senang, liburan panjang akan datang dan ia berencana akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama pacarnya, Draco Malfoy.

**_- THE END -_**

Vang says : Nah, gimana nih cerita saya yang satu ini? Gaje, nyampah? Bilang aja langsung ke Vang ok? :D Buat yang udah baca, makasih banget yaaaa~! :*

C U Later! XD


End file.
